Pick Up The Pieces
by o0tutorgirl0o
Summary: Season 3. Haley returned, in tears, as Nathan moved back into the house with his mother. She stared at him deeply with news that would, probably, shock him for life.


__

Hey everyone! This is actually an RP going one with me and my friend, Jhase, but I fell in love with it and we decided to post it on here! Of course, I do not own anything, although I wished I owned James Lafferty. Drools. I hope you like this, please review, we're hoping to continue.

------------------------------

Haley stood there frozen to the doorstep. She gulped, and adjusted her bag to her other hand. She knew this was going to be awkward, but now, standing here - it was overwhelming. She tried to speak, but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. What was she to say? 'Sorry I left you because of my selfish music career'. Yeah, that sounded real nice. Her heart ached at the sight of his pained expression, and more than anything she just wanted to take him in her arms. But she wasn't sure where they stood. He had, after all, sent annulment papers, that she was practically forced to sign by Dan. "Nathan - I'm so sorry," a single tear fell down her face. She wanted her husband back. She wanted to be with him everyday. "I was so stupid! I don't know what I was thinking!" She started to ramble, and let out a deep breath, as she frantically ran a hand through her hair. "I love you so much." God this hurt. Finally admitting her mistakes. If only wanting her husband back was the only reason she came back. No, there was more. Hopefully she got the chance to even get to have a conversation with him, after all the pain he endured because of her.

His eyes widened in shock, he had just turned for a moment to get his bags and when he looked back to close the door she was there; standing in front of him. Nathan wanted to pull her back into his arms, but the recount of her and Chris were to painful to forget. He stretched his right arm up against the door and glimpsed into her watery, hurting, eyes. "Come in." He muttered softly. Was he stupid for letting her come into his home, after all that she put him through, how could he be so forgiving? He pondered constantly to himself as she stood there. It was beginning to thunder outside and he was trying not to be the sentimental guy she had turned him into. His day was going downhill rapidly. First the lies he received from Lucas; his fathers ultimate betrayal, and the annulment papers he received from Haley. "Are you coming? Its going to rain soon and I don't plan on holding this door much longer. Either step in or I will slam it into your face, Haley." His voice was so cold to her and full of anger, pain, and love. He was confused about how he felt about her at the current moment but he knew that they did need to talk. Talk things through for the best and see what is in store for them.

Haley flinched at his words. She bit her lip and looked over at the grass with tears forming in her eyes. She deserved this. She deserved every cold word he sent her way. She let out a ragged breath, and stepped in cautiously. The house was the same. She could clearly see his bags. Was he moving back in? "Are - are you moving back in?" she managed to get out as she sat down her bag and wiped her tears away before turning to face him. He shouldn't. Not after all he went through to get out of this hell hole. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her hair and looked anywhere but his eyes. God this was killing her. She absentmindedly started to turn the wedding band on her finger. She wore it everyday after Nathan left that day in New York. Maybe being in the apartment was too much pain for him. Maybe they did get married too young. But she still loved him with all her heart. Kissing Chris back for even a split second was the worst mistake she had ever made. And to tell the truth, she wasn't sure she could make it through senior year without Nathan firmly at her side.

Nathan lowered his head as she entered, it took him a moment to process what had just happened, but it didn't take him long to realize that her being back was real. It was the real deal. He could believe it was a dream because he had seen it so many times when he was asleep and woke up to an empty right hand side. He closed the door just as the rain started to pour down. Thunder clashed through the sky like titans swords clashing to create a sound that even the heaven itself would have to let in. "Yes, I'm moving back in. Now straight to the point. What do you want Haley? I believe you said all that you needed to say when you were on tour with Chris, who I still hate by the way." Nathan breezed past her looked her dead in the eyes. How could a manipulative gold digging whore be in the depths of a beautiful innocent girl like Haley? He pondered as he gleamed into her eyes trying to find some truth or reason for what happened between them. "You know something, I'm not surprised by this. I figured sooner or later you would come crawling back. Well forget it. You made your choice now live with it. I've fixed my life and you won't come back in it only to ruin it again. I won't allow you or Lucas that pleasure anymore."

Haley's brow came together in utter pain as he spit out all of his feelings. Is this how he really felt? Did he really hate her? His blue loving eyes were cold with anger and confusion - and she had put that there. "Crawling back, huh?" her jaw clenched in anger as she allowed her tears to flow freely down her flushed cheeks. "You know what Nate? You're a real jackass. Like father like son, I guess. Whatever, I don't need you!" she yelled. It was a lie. She knew the real Nathan. The one that cared and loved her. But his words were too cold for her to even see through them. "And our baby doesn't either!" She gave him a look that could kill and snatched up her bag. She tried to do the right thing, she really did. But he had obviously moved on and wanted nothing to do with her. She took off her wedding band and slammed it on the foyer dresser. "There's your ring." She was bawling as she threw open the door, and walked straight out into the rain. By then her emotions had completely taken over her, and she fell to the ground; not caring about the mud or being wet. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces; she didn't want to deal with this. Why did God do this to her? Was she such a horrible person that he decided to make Haley that one girl she never thought she'd be? The one that gets knocked up and her boyfriend leaves her? She let a cry escape her mouth, and bent over so her tears mixed with the raindrops around her.

"Cruelty is a bitch Haley, you should know about being one. You've been one since you went blonde and developed this passion for Chris, but to hell with you. I don't need you!" He shouted just before she told him of their baby. He watched, frozen in shock, fear, confusion. Was he ready to have a baby? Basketball camp was out of the window as of now. His life was now ruined and all because he forced himself upon a girl that he thought was a goddess, but turned out to be the worst of all chicks. Even Brooke didn't compare to her. He watched her storm out, his first thoughts were good riddance whore, but he couldn't do that. He would not become like his father and turn his back on his child and mother of his child. Nathan dragged himself out the house and grabbed Haley by the arm. Thundering clashed through the sky and the rain got harder. Nathan peered deep into her beautiful eyes and laughed. "You know something, for a while I had wanted to hate you so much, but all I can ever do is laugh when you are around me. You make me.." he wiped his face and eyes off, "You make me feel like a man that is nothing compared to his father. I'm independent and a better man because of you and for that I thank you. Haley, I can never get over what happened between you and Chris, but I can never stop loving you. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, if you will, take me back. Please. For your sake and our babies." Nathan grabbed her by the waist and slowly leaned her into a passionate kiss that was perfect for the weather.

Haley was eating his words up, as the tears continued to pour down her face. The first thoughts that ran through her mind were : He only feels obligated to the baby. She wouldn't let him do that. She had ruined his life on too many levels. "Nathan, I-" she started to argue but was cut off by the mother of all kisses. This would make the second time they had made up in the pouring down rain. The kiss practically drugged her, and the only thing she was capable of doing was wrapping her fragile arms around his neck and pouring her heart and soul into the kiss. Oh god she had missed his lips. The thought of him feeling obligated to the baby kept nagging in the back of her mind, but she tried to shove it away. Maybe she was being selfish by taking whatever he gave her, but she needed him. She was already an emotional wreck, and being abandoned would only worsen that. But, for now, the pain was gone. She finally pulled back for air, and her eyelashes were matted in little triangles from the rain. She gave a small, sad, smile, and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face into his hard chest. He was the only would that could make the pain go away. But then again, the guilt would always be there.

Nathan pressed his index finger against her lips and pulled her back into another long kiss. The rain stopped pouring and the sky was beginning to clear. His hands against her waist was now level on her back. His head moved from side to side, as their kiss lasted a good ten minutes. Finally he pulled back and grasped her by the wrist and took her bag. "When did you know?" Nathan pulled her into the house and up the stairs. She was soaking wet and so was he. Nathan understood that being a father was a big responsibility, but he didn't think it would go bad for him. Deb, on the other hand, thought differently. She stepped out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes from the news she just received. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "Get your things and get out." She muttered to him. He pulled Haley into his room and slammed the door; the night was still just beginning. All he wanted to do was hold her and his beautiful child. Now he would understand what Jake had to go through to take care of his child. Life as he knew it was no longer explainable, it was confused in ways that couldn't be comprehended and now a child would ruin his senior year.

"When I called and said I was coming home. I found out and right after that I got a call from Lucas saying you were in the hospital.. then you told me not to, so I-" she stopped seeing Deb appear. She gasped when Deb slapped him. That bitch! Not even Haley had ever done that, no matter how mad she had gotten him. Before she knew it, she was swept into his bedroom. She rubbed her hands up her arms to try and warm herself. They were both soaking wet, and she was trying to comprehend everything that was happening. Deb was kicking him out all because Haley was pregnant. Damn she could ruin his life within moments. She bent over, and unzipped her bag. Good thing her clothes were still dry. She pulled out a pink tank top, and a pair of jeans. She really didn't think that it mattered if she actually changed in front of Nathan, he had seen her naked on numerous occasions. "I can't believe she slapped you," she muttered as she slid off her shirt. She was almost 3 months pregnant, and she was starting to show a little. "That was a little harsh. Are you okay?" She slipped on her dry tank top, and started to her pants.

Nathan zoned out for a minute and watched her beautiful body pull from the clothing. Her skin so golden and smooth; her breasts soft with little curves that made him want to suck on them more. Her ass tight, yet fairly soft at once. Nathan rubbed his hand down towards his blue jeans. Before he slid it in, he came back to reality and sat up quickly trying to play it off. She was making him hot and horny; her jeans were about to come off and he wasn't going to be able to sit there without thinking of pushing his cock into her. Nathan groaned and started swinging his legs inward; fairly fast. Think about something else. Think about something else. Think about something else, Nathan. He repeated that, but he couldn't do that. He pulled his white shirt and white, stripped, collar shirt from his body and started to unzip the pants and slid them down while still watching her. He had lost all physical beings and forgot that he had a raging hard-on in the mists of his departure of his clothing.

Haley waited for his answer as she slid off her pants, and let the wet denim fall to the floor with a thud. She heard him groan, and her head snapped in his direction, thinking maybe he was hurt or something. But what she found turned her on and humored her at the same time. There, standing in his boxers, was Nathan was a huge issue going on in his pants. She stifled a laugh, and dropped her dry pants she was about to put on. She sauntered over to her hopefully still husband, and reached up on her tip-toes to lay a deep kiss on his lip; her tongue sliding across his bottom lip. That always got to him, she mused. She pressed her body against his, still amazed at how they fit together perfectly. She bit her lip, and let out a moan just to add to his hard-on. Her lips crashed to his passionately once more, and then she pulled back with a smirk. "Your mom's here. You'll have to wait." She giggled backing up, knowing he hated the teasing. But they were in Deb's home. She had to admit, his current state had her dripping wet, and not from the rain, but she would not have his mother that hated them both currently walking in on them.

Nathan felt himself dripping of pre-cum; about to explode in nothing, but white sticky cum. He felt Haley's kiss against his lips and groaned a bit more as she pulled away. He walked over to his door and locked it, then slid the dresser against it. His attention thwarted back to Haley and he walked over and slid his hands up her sides; meeting where he bra was. He lowered his head and began to nibble on her beautiful wet neck; his hands continued down her body until he entered through her underwear and slid in two fingers at once. He pushed his fingers into her faster and slower repeatedly. His cock rubbed against her ass; begging for attention and relief. Nathan would admit, he had been without sex for to long. He had been so concerned with hating her that he didn't masturbate, he didn't cheat, he just thought about her. He rubbed his tongue around her neck and up to her ear where he began to nibble again.

Haley watched with an open mouth as he pushed the dresser in front of the door. His attitude was so right! If Deb was going to be a bitch, this is the least they could do to say their goodbye once and for all. Because Haley sure as hell wasn't letting her near her baby. No way in hell! Haley thought she was going to die when his fingers slid into her wet core. She had been without sex for waaay too long! Not since the last time before she left to go on tour. She really hoped Nathan didn't believe she slept with Chris, because she truly didn't. She gasped, and sunk back into him, feeling his boner stabbing her left butt cheek. To hell with Deb, she needed this! Turning herself around, their lips came into contact almost immediately; Haley moaning into his mouth as his hands roamed her body; sending the old familiar chills through her body. This was the man she had married. She had given him everything she had. And he still had all of her. She broke the kiss for a quick second as she chunked her tank top across the bedroom, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a desperate attempt. Oh god she had missed him so much. Reaching behind her back, she had her bra unsnapped within a second, and let it fall to the floor without breaking the kiss. "I love you," she breathed heavily; a few centimeters between their lips.

Nathan felt compelled to explore her deep roots of her body; she was his queen and he was her king. They were inseparable no matter what trials were to come their way. He felt her lubing his hand with her warm juices. Her breasts now supple and ready to be explored with his tongue. He led her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He responded to her I love you with a kiss on her left nipple. Then a kiss on her right nipple. His right hand, still free, caressed her beautiful blonde hair while he still worked up into her with his other hand. He took her left breast into his mouth and played with her nipples, with his tongue. His hard cock rubbed against the covers causing him to pulsate uncontrollably. He heard her moans of pleasure and continued exploring her breast. He added another finger into her, now, even wetter vagina and pushed it farther and farther in. His nipples rubbed against the bare of her stomach. "I," he looked up and slid down to her waist, where he removed his finger and pulled her panties completely down. "Love you." He slid his tongue between her legs and began to explore and drink her juices.(e)

Haley was dying with every touch of his tongue and fingers. 'Thank god for marrying a sex king' she reminded herself. Her back arched as his head disappeared between her thighs, and she let out a moan of pleasure, a little too loud, and bit her finger to keep quieter as she let her head fall back onto the bed. A small smile crept upon her lips, and bit her lip in pleasure. God, how did he know how to do that? "Oh god," she breathed, her hips automatically bucking as his tongue hit her bundle of nerves. "I - need you.." She got out in between breathes, and ran her hands down her body; feeling the new tiny curve of addition to her stomach. "You sure this won't hurt the baby?" She was so inexperienced with pregnancy, it was a shocker God gave her a baby. "I don't want your - penis - stabbing it in the eye or something." She seemed so serious, that it would make anyone besides herself laugh.

Nathan smirked and pulled open his drawer only to feel that there were no condoms inside. He was dripping with pre-cum and needed to be inside of here. He sighed and looked up at her and smirked before lowering his head and resuming his tongue research. He grasped his cock and started to slowly stroking it; it was rock solid and it felt like he could ejaculate at anytime. His other arm moved up until he was grasping onto Haley's chest and squeezing her boobs, one by one, softly. "I'm sorry Hales, I don't have any condoms." He sighed and continued licking her area slowly and god like. He had done this so much he was a pro. Peyton had even gotten to use to it that he stopped screaming his name.

Haley smirked as well, and even let out a giggle. "What's the worst that can happen? I get pregnant?" she chuckled and let her body squirm with pleasure. She wasn't the experienced one either, she reminded herself. "Sorry, Nate, but I don't think I can get pregnant-er." She pulled up his head so it was mere inches from her face. She pressed her lips to his, and slid her tongue in. She could taste herself in his mouth, but it didn't bother her. It wouldn't kill her. She always wondered what she tasted like anyway. And hey it wasn't that bad! She moaned as she felt his cock rub against her opening. Oh god, she needed him. She had a pulse in her core that was getting unbearable. "Need. You." she got out between kisses, and arched her hips; grinding herself against him. She knew that Nathan's cock + her vagina a really happy couple. She smirked at the thought, and pulled away to look into his deep blue eyes that were filled with lust. "You want me? Take me." It was more of a demand than anything.

------------------------------

__

What did you think? Totally suck? R&R please. Just click that little go button down there.. see it? It's pertyful. You get candy if you press it! You want the candy oo


End file.
